Flower Children
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: I would reprimand her, stating how dangerous it is to throw darts & how she was being melodramatic.However, as of this moment I had no right to talk since Scorpius's seventh year picture was hanging over my head with a dart right in his stupid grey eye.
1. Don't Tell Dad, But I'm Dating

**Angelgirl18647: Shh….I retired from fanfiction a while back, thus this story doesn't mean my comeback…..but after re-reading the WHOLE series for the midnight premier and lots of fanfiction I just couldn't resist this one!**

**Namine94: Trust me it's been burning in the back of her head for a week now**

**Angelgirl18647: I don't own Harry Potter…..if I did then Ginny would have had a more prominent role, there would have been more foreshadowing of their relationship not just the start of the sixth book, and this would be canon now wouldn't it?**

Flower Children

Chapter One: Don't Tell Dad, But I'm Dating...

It's not that I hate my name, I love it for it's the one my parents chose for me and the one I'll always have. Rose aka Rosie to few special people Weasley. A first name that dominates in major famous literary works and literary minds, such as…

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet." From Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, Scene 2 Lines 48 and 49

"But he that dares not grasp the thorn Should never crave the rose." -Anne Bronte, a muggle writer doomed to be both decades if not centuries before her time and to have some of the worst luck in literary history.

"A single rose can be my garden….a single friend, my world" Leo F. Buscaglia, an American wizard who according to some library books I found while helping Lily with her Potions and Charms papers (again) was advocating for House unity and peace and love during the rise of Voldemort.

Roses represent the never ending feeling of love and passion. Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, presented a rose to Eros, the god of love. Roses can convey various sentiments, according to number and color.

Yes, I remembered those quotes off the top of my head along with their origins.

Yes I have memorized the meaning of roses from some website called flowermeanings.

Yes I understand this may seem like overkill to some.

No, you may not judge me.

I have no problems with my name whatsoever, I love it in fact for I am a red rose from a loving, though admittedly crazy, family that has a thorn or two.

I hate the fact that every stupid bloke I've ever liked has given me one saying some stupid line like…

"I will love you until the last rose dies." With a stupid chocolate rose that I didn't destroy when that bloke broke up with me; nope didn't destroy it, I merely just mutilated it.

"These roses are only a fraction as beautiful as you, Rose."

Or the best (or worst in my opinion for it's SO overused) line ever…

"A rose for my Rose."

I swear every bloke I've ever dated has used that line once and every one of them mentally got checked off for having the creatively of a tablespoon, maybe even a teaspoon. A tip for men, you don't win points from copying from others. Being creative and doing something special that relates to the girl you like or her interests or something will earn you way more bonus points that some cheap flowers and a line found on Google you wrote down in pen on your arm right before your date.

Trust me; that will just end with an eye roll and possible ink poisoning.

**Thud**

"YES! I got that git right between the eyes!" Lily rooted at her first decent shot of the day. I rolled my eyes, we weren't going anywhere today and despite being up for hours that was the first dart that actually hit Lily's target, although plenty somehow hit me. I was an easy target due to my refusal to move an inch in my bean bag chair; chairs neither Lily or I were in any hurry to move from, not like we had any reason to and none of our annoyingly in your face family would be able to reach us thankfully.

Telephone? Ripped the chord out of the wall.

Foo Network? Disconnected, we called some time last night (or maybe this morning?) and told them Lily and I were going on vacation and how we wanted to disconnect for a few days to stop our brothers from coming in and stealing our food when they eventually ran out and couldn't be bothered to buy more. Lucky for us, the witch on the other line turned out to be an exgirlfriend of my dear cousin James, who went on a tangent about how lazy he was and how he probably would do that in a heart beat and she disconnected it without asking anymore questions.

Apparition? I'd like to meet the witch or wizard strong enough to get past Lily and I's Anti-Apparition charms; they would have to as powerfull as God or have a deathwish (I'm banking on a combo of both)

Needless to say, after all those failed our family would probably take the hint that we wanted to be alone (or atleast our mom's would and they would force everyone to do the same or face bat boogie hexes well into the New Year).

I looked out the window and saw the sun rising (or setting, who knows really how long we've been like this) and my stomach aches. I usually would have made some breakfast (or dinner?) by now but I don't want to cook and Lily may kill us if she does. Maybe we could go out to eat, I look over at the double locked door and sigh.

Having someone deliever food is way better than going out anyways for in our home we're safe from stupid boys. Our home, I'm not going to lie, isn't big but it's...right. A small two bedroom flat in a college town miles from home isn't much, but it's all Lily and I have that belongs to us and solely us. It's built like an endless hallway, with doors seemingly leading to nowhere an effect which remind me so much of my own personal wonderland at times.

The first room is the tv room, which you literally walk straight into the moment you open the door. Like the bedrooms it has carpet, a peculiar shade of grey, which stands out against the rest of the flat which is mainly composed of hardwood floors (save for the kitchen which has tile). A large to the point of being obnoxious sits on a black tv stand on the far wall, right next to the window. Surrounding it are a red couch and loveseat duo that Lily **DIDN'T **take out of some woman's cart at the flea market a month before we moved in; especially not after worrying the poor woman into leaving the market and her cart by giving her son a piece of candy that **WASN'T **a fever fudge.

She didn't do any of that, because than I would have to report her to grandpa Weasley. And reporting family to other family is bad children.

But taking fudge candies from strange ladies at flea markets is just stupid.

In the corner by the window forever sits my bookshelf which is now overflowing with books and pooling onto a small desk next to it. Usually in the center there's a glass coffee table full of remotes that neither Lily or I know go to what, save for the one that goes to the television, but we're too afraid to throw out; however today that table has been pushed up against the wall and replaced with two bean bag chairs. I look just to the left of the bookshelf and see the barely there wall that seperates this room from the kitchen (the realitor called it a bar but even that's a stretch, it's just a random wall that they slapped a piece of marble ontop at best). A small walkway connects the tv room to the hall that makes the backbone of the flat.

Sliding across the wooden floors down this seemingly endless place is the most fun a girl can have in my opinon. A few feet into it and you come across two doors, one on each side of you. One leads to the bathroom, and one to the laundry room (another favorite game of mine to do is to play which door with Hugo when he visits for he never can remember which door actually leads to the bathroom). Futher down you come up to a door on your right, this is Lily's room a fact made obvious by the sign on the door stating, 'Lily Potter's Rooom, You Must be a Brave Soul to Come in Without Knocking'. How she managed to put three o's in room, and yet somehow been a ravenclaw is beyond me.

Her bed sheets are a dark purple with white sheets and black pillows, her walls are plum with a white line across the top of the wall and a black one along the bottom. Her carpet is a light purple (almost white) except for a small corner of her room where it's stained beyond help. Just above her bed was a small crystal chandelier, every light having what appeared to be a small (thankfully fake) cornish pixies, each guarding a lightbulb. In the corner, by her bed, sat a black bean chair and above it were the childlike scribbles that baby Colette did when her daddy Teddy let her wander away from him and into her cousin's room; Lily always said it was an eyesore and how she was going to paint over the crayola made bother but it's been months and it's still there. Next to the window, which was right across from the door with the bed in the right wall, was her painting area. The whole left wall was covered with her paintings, whether it be Hogwarts or portraits of her friends, family and a few enemies, I glared at two idiots in particular, she captured them all and placed them all over that wall making a collage of sorts. All the furniture (bed, dresser and small bedside table) was made from a cherry wood which gave off some redish hue.

It was a room that seem to ooze Lily Luna Potter from it's very core.

Finally when you reached the end of the hallways, was my room (which unlike Lily's didn't come with door art). My room was less...purple (Lily's favorite color if you didn't catch that) and more...earthy I guess you could say.

My bed was right across from my door so on those bad days (or when I'm bored) I could just run right in and jump in. My sheets were a pure white with black, brown and red pillows (about six in all) thrown lazily ontop with a red blanket with a huge golden R on it, given of course to me by grandma Weasley, laid out on the bottom of my bed. My walls, at first being the same confused grey as the carpet in the tv room, were painted a rich garnet with a chocolate brown border along the top and bottom. The carpet was white like my bedsheets but a mismash of red and brown carpets covered over it in random spots giving it a sort of patched look. In the far corner was my white bean bag chair, with a little red pillow most likely still sitting there, on the left hand side of it was my atleast six feet tall red light and next to it was my desk. Ontop was my desk was my laptop with the cherry blossom cover and my book cube.

Yes I have a small book cube.

It's a small spinning yellow cube, that's missing two of it's walls, fastened onto my desk.

I keep the books I am reading currently in there so I don't have to walk back and forth from my room to the tv room on the **OTHERSIDE **of the flat.

Yes I am really that lazy.

Don't judge me.

I'm alot like my mother in the sense that I love to read but alot different in the sense I'm not one for studying. I am in love with the fictional works and I could never really get into my text books unless they reminded me of a piece I already read or was planning to (why I did so well in the history of magic course in Hogwarts, if you try hard enough the whole thing reads like a fairy tale worth of the Grimm Brother or an epic in some areas). My father used to joke saying,

"She's definately our daughter! She's the only girl who would skip out on studying to read books bigger than her textbooks that have nothing to do with magic whatsoever!"

The most prominent feature in my room has to be my windows though, they take up half my right wall. They're taller than me and give me the best view of the city below us. The frame is black so I used black instead of brown curtains on it. One day I want to put a small table and some chairs that way Lily and I can eat in here and just enjoy the view I guess. Just like Lily my stuff is also made of cherry wood (two for one sales = amazing for a...frugal buyier like myself).

Does my room reflect me? I guess, but who's to say really...

**THUD**

"I got that git again!" Lily did a little mini victory dance in her chair. Whoo, two hits in 5 plus hours!

My cousin Lily sat next to me in her huge red with little white polka dots bean bag chair. Her hair, which was a few shades lighter than mine, was creating an almost halo around her head as it pooled in the small craters of the chair. Her skin was fair and freckle free, unlike mine and her hazel eyes squinted upwards at her target. She went for her longing around the house look today, a huge tee-shirt (**his** tee-shirt I noted) and a pair of black leggings. She chuckled evilly and threw another projectile at her target. Her target, you may ask?

A picture of her boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend judging on who you ask) mounted on dart board hanging over her head.

Under normal conditions I would reprimand her, stating how dangerous it was for her to be throwing sharp object just over her head where they may topple back down to Earth at any moment, how this was in no healthy way to get over a (not)breakup and how she was being melodramatic.

However, as of this moment I had no right to talk since Scorpius's seventh year picture was hanging over my head with a dart right in his stupid grey eye.

_Tap Tap_

I somehow manage to escape the death like grip the sinking action of a bean bag chair holds and crawl over to the window. On the ledge sat three bouquets, one of lilies and two of roses. One of the lilies and one of the roses each were no more than five or so flowers big, wrapped with pink and white ribbons respectively with matching note cards poking out from underneath the ribbons. The other rose bouquet however didn't fit on the ledge whatsoever and forced the poor owl to hover just above it, all the while the thorns were cutting into it's little...claws.

"Look what the owls dragged in," I said bitterly.

Lily rolled over and hissed. She apparently hated being sent her namesake from bumbling boys as much as I do.

"Pay the owls, bleach the flowers and hex those gits."

Bah…how did this all happen?

I believe I can blame this all on my family. And alittle firewhiskey but mainly stupid perfect beautiful veela cousins with some blame also going to The Guide to Protecting Your Daughter's Vitrue From Those Who Threaten It and boys who don't know what they're feeling.

_The Night Before_

Tonight was the annual, Potter/Weasley (It Should just be renamed Weasley in my opinion….everyone who attends except for Teddy has either Weasley for a name or in Lily, Al and James's case half Weasley blood in them) winter holidays gathering. I say gathering for it begins as a party at the Burrow on Christmas Eve, which no one ever really leaves. Every year my aunts and uncles say they're going to but then I find Al wrestling Hugo in Hugo's room at 3AM, Lily in the corner of my room with a teddy bear she stole from me back when I was ten, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry passed out on the couch, Teddy and Vic. asleep in a closet Hugo stuffed them in three hours ago, Fred and James punching each other in their sleep on the kitchen floor and so on…

Needless to say, one never needs a TV around here for just the family is entertainment enough (that and Grandpa would most likely accidently destroy it trying to discover the secret behind electricity)

This year would be better than most, for not only had I finally moved into my own flat and away from that madness, tonight I would also introducing my boyfriend to my family. Which should be...interesting to say the least. Atleast I'm bringing home a boy that they know already, not like when Lily brought home some Hufflepuff no one knew and barely spoke but expected us all to love him in twenty seconds.

But even though they know him won't stop the reactions from being everywhere.

Al will be alright with it for he's one of his best mates. James will be jumping for joy, because according to Lily he and Hugo had a bet since the end of my sixth year that we would eventually date which also meant that Hugo would be whiney about us because he lost 5 galleons. Lily would be elated for it was her crazy matchmaking that got us together, though she admits that she wasn't trying to get me and him together, she was trying to get me and **ANOTHER** boy (she'll never tell me who though) together and we just collided together somehow. I ignored this detail and just was happy I did "collide" with him.

Aunt Ginny (which sounds alot like ant giddy if you say it fast enough) and Mom probably saw this coming after that hexing battle I got into a hexing battle with a boy last year and I ran right over to talk to him; on the other hand I may have successfully blindsided every other Wealsey male and Uncle Harry (a fact I take pride in). Aunt Fluer will be giddy and start talking about love while her daughter may very well kill me due to her fancying him since day one of her first year (not my fault he wasn't interested). Molly, Lucy and Roxanne will tackle me screaming how could I keep such a piece of gossip from them futher proving my dad's point that you can't keep Weasley women from gossiping and if you try to keep something from a Weasley woman she'll eventually find out and attack you if the infomation is juicy enough and you kept her out of the loop.

My dad's reaction?

Oh Albus, I don't want to think about that. Not talking about Albus S. Potter, talking about Albus Dumbledore (never was good at calling teacher's by their last names shoot throughout my years I repeatly accidentally called Headmistress McGonagall Minerva). Albus Potter will never be as awesome as his namesakes. I mean come on, the greatest wizard of all time and the wizard who was able to undermine Voldermort for years while staying deep within his intercircle and never once get sucked into the dark himself? That's pretty amazing.

Wait...what was I talking about?

Oh right, daddy's reaction. He's going to have a brain leak (best way to describe it). I don't know why though! My boyfriend has been visiting us ever holiday for...five years or more now. He probably would have been long before but his family always traveled on holiday making it difficult to visit friends. He even got his parents to come the last few years, his mother was giddy to see everyone but his dad seemed uncomfortable, which makes sense I guess. However that won't stop my dad from blowing up on him when he finds out despite the past years of playing wizard chess and quidditch he would suddenly be the boy who now threaten my "vitrue" as daddy put it. He would question every time he spent in the house and wonder if it was just a plow to get with me and interrogate him to the fullest extent of the law, which seeing how the upper levels of the Ministry of Magic was made up of mostly Weasleys and Potters (none of which would stop him, except maybe mom) would be up to almost maiming him at best.

All of this trouble because I'm dating Lysander Scamander.

* * *

Angelgirl18647: Haha, bet you all thought she was dating a certain Malfoy, nope. Don't worry it shall be revealed in time though. I didn't mean to take so much time on the description of the house and the room though, it's just...I think you can infer bits of their personalities from it don't you?

Namine94: Um...

Angelgirl18647: **REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY THING YOU PICKED UP ON THE GIRLS FROM THE DESCRIPTION OF THE HOUSE**! I put little details about them in there and I was hoping some of you can pick up on it.

Namine94: Now you may be wondering..."wait if's she's dating the dude who's name rhymes why is she pissed at our loveable Malfoy?"

Angelgirl18647: Well review and find out!


	2. Sweatpants

Angelgirl18647: Here you go, another chapter and on Christmas of all days.

Please review and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Two: Sweatpants

Push

_Beat_

Faster...

_Beat_

Higher...

_Beat_

Push Harder

The pressure seems to increase tenfold on my body. The air is much cooler up here than back on land. My heart raced. Was it even possible for me to be this high without crumbling under the insensitive weight of the sky? I could feel almost every heartbeat. It wasn't racing like I thought it would be; in fact if anything it seemed to slow down to a dangerously loud beat.

_Beat_

This wasn't a recommended way to fly a broom in anyway shape or form.

"Rose, get down from there!" A voice calls up from down below. For a second my heart only races faster. If I could still hear her than I couldn't be that high up now couldn't I? Maybe just a few more feet?

Just a few more inches.

Just one more second of this intense feeling in my chest.

"ROSE!"

Time to test it out I suppose. For a second I feel an all too real rush of fear as the plan goes through my hear. However, now isn't the time or place for that is it? A wicked smile graces my face as I let go. I was riding upward, higher and higher much in a fashion I saw in a muggle sport of skateboarding. I clutched the tip of the broom, had both my feet on the base and flew straight up much higher than I probably should have.

This was the essence of living.

But now I was falling. Letting go of the broom I pushed back and began my free fall. I expected to hear the air rushing by me but it was oddly silent. Just me falling without a care in the world. Reaching out I felt like I could touch the clouds and for a second I had no cares.

No fears.

Nothing to worry about.

However, that feeling can never last now can it?

"Protego!" I shouted. The charm in the boom activated, rushing downwards to complete its task. A revolutionary new children's and inexperienced flyers' broom; no need for a wand to protect from falls just a charmed broom. Also an added bonus for adrenaline junkies as I was quick to discover. The broom was quick to catch up with me, giving me ample time to clutch back on to the handle and redirect myself from my potentially fatal nosedive.

"LILY IT WORKS! MERLIN IT WORKS!"

I cheered.

Lily flew to me on her own broom with her arms outstretched, almost tackling me in the process. She hugged me so tightly I thought for a moment I may very well burst. Her holiday jingle bell earring let out chimes to our success.

"After all our work!" Lily was almost sobbing at this point. It was the first thing we have ever crafted together that wasn't a joke product for the store. Something that we could market for ourselves and combined both our talents. Her talent with charms work combined with my love of flying and interest in becoming healer. After interning at St. Mungo's the summer after I graduated it really was an eye-opener on just how many people hurt themselves critically due to falling from their brooms.

This would help so many people.

"I can't wait to show Uncle George tonight! He has so many connections..." the implication was clear, she wanted to get this on the market tomorrow at the latest. I felt the same.

"Before business meetings, lets get ready for tonight?" I pointed the watch around her wrist for proof. It was already 6pm. While the annual Weasley Gathering had no set time, most of the cousins started pouring into the poor Burrow around 4 pm, we had told the boys to meet us at the apartment at 7pm.

Grandma was going to kill us for being three hours late but we had to test the product.

We left the practicing field and raced home. Living in the wizardry district of London was always an adventure. At it's core it was an experiment; to see how a group of wizards could live among muggles without letting the secret of magic out of the bag. Certain areas, such as the pratice field, were charmed so that no muggle would ever see the magic going around them inside the area but others were left unprotected such as malls and shopping districts.

Young wizards living among muggles without any conflict; everything the Dark Lord was against.

We got upstairs and quickly changed. Lily's "lovely and oh so perfect" man was supposedly going to be making an appearance at the Burrow but part of me feared he wouldn't. Evan Wood was good to his friends, handsome with his father's looks and a kind gentleman. He was a good Hufflepuff in theory but he had issues with some of the core beliefs of his house.

He was the type of guy to have multiple female friends and flirt with them all. The one who never seems to remember to call you back but whenever you were angry never stops ringing you up. The type who would make you so furious for being a selfish prat but then do something stupid and make you try, "just one more time". It was an emotional roller coaster. A coaster that was currently on it's high point.

I was fearing for how the next drop would affect Lily.

To Lily he was her prince charming. The snarky sarcastic man that's always featured in romantic comedies that changes for the girl and becomes a better loving man. But it had been five years and he remained the same.

It seemed more like she was sick of kissing frogs and settled for a frog in a prince suit.

But none of that tonight. Tonight was a good night, a night for celebration.

"Ready to go tonight my Rose?" Arms wrapped around me before I could even react. Blond hair came into view on my right as he nuzzled my neck.

"One second," I teased bumping into his neck trying to put on my owl necklace. I chose to go with my dark red shirt and jeans for Christmas Eve this year. No make-up or anything wild for Lysander said he liked me best natural.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

If father doesn't die when I tell him the news. Mother did say he had bad blood pressure as of late. Perhaps I should wait-no Rose, you told yourself you would do it tonight. We had been dating for half a year at this point, the least I could do was inform my parents of this. It seemed all my cousins, and other unpleasant sources, knew of my relationship status so why not them?

Because my father is a loving git that's why.

"STOP MAKING LITTLE WEASLEY IN THERE AND GET IN HERE!" Lily shouted from the other room.

Making little Weasleys?

"Wow you're as red as your name!"

"Sh-shut up!"

He just laughed.

That's what I like about him. He takes everything in stride. He's one of the most open minded people I have ever met. He was smart, he was creative, we could talk for hours about our day and just stupid things around our apartments. He would complain about his mother almost setting something ablaze with their experiments while he stood by bucket in hand. I would talk about Lily and I playing tricks on the woman who lived down the hall, a real witch if you ask me.

He was comfortable.

Like a pair of sweat pants.

I had always heard love was supposed to set your heart ablaze but what if you were just comfortable with someone, wasn't that an achievement in itself? He didn't make my heart stop with his kisses, infact I'm not sure if I was quite sold on the idea of kissing him even close mouth ones even after six months, but he was nice. Part of him pressed for a bit more in the physical sense, heck in the last six months we have never even made out, but it seemed a bit...I'm not sure what the correct term was for this.

Wrong?

Blimey no, he was my boyfriend for crying out loud. Just not right.

He was a comfy guy I could talk to anything about. The type of boy my parents expected me to date. The type of boy they would be okay with me dating after they got used to their "little" (I am 23 damn it) dating big scary boys. Lily and Dom were the heart breakers in the family; the ones who went to the Yule ball and made a point to dance with every male not tied down to another woman. I was the one who became exhausted at social events and more often than not ended up back in the Ravenclaw dorms with a couple of others who couldn't take the noise.

I was that awkward flower who I'm not really sure bloomed at all.

Lysander took my hand and lead me to the fireplace. Lily was waiting patiently dressed in her favorite white short dress. The Potter Princess at her finest. Adjusting her jingle bell earrings she paced back and forth. I took a quick check of the time.

7:35

He was thirty-five minutes late.

Part of me wanted to tell her that it was useless.

That no man who plans on showing up would be so very late.

That she should forget about him.

But...

She looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face. Her were scrunched up and two alligator tears came out.

"I called him but got no answer. Just give him ten more minutes okay?"

I just couldn't break it to her that he wasn't going to be here in ten more minutes. So I smiled and nodded and took a seat next to Lysander. Lily began pacing.

_Back and forth_

After three minutes she took off her heels.

_Back and forth_

By five minutes, her arms began shaking.

_Back and forth_

By eight minutes she began her calming breaths.

So on and so forth until the ten minute mark passed and she walked right out the room without a word. She went to her room and came out a few minutes later dressed in a large sweatshirt. Her jingle bell earrings chimed as she walked past.

They sounded like a death toll rather than the joyous chimes they released earlier this evening.

Reaching into a the small blue bag in her hands she set the fire place aglow with green flames.

"Tell mom and dad I will be by for Christmas."

"Lily-"

She held out her hand to cut me off and just smiled. "I would really prefer to be alone right now Rose." She looked so small right there. My little cousin was holding back her tears, for who wants to cry in front of your cousin's boyfriend, the best she very well she could. But the second I left she was going to explode. Her shoulders were shaking as she choked back emotion.

"If you want me to st-"

"Oh Merlin, no! You have to tell your parents the news! I'll be okay here for a few hours, I can promise you that. I will just pig out on all the ice cream we have left in the freezer. " She took my hands in her and gave them a quick squeeze, "I'm a big girl Rose."

Also a very sad broken one.

I looked over my shoulders at Lysander.

"May we have a moment?" I asked. He just smiled and got into the fire place.

"He doesn't deserve you Lily." He smiled, "The Burrow!"

And up in green flames he went. I took my younger cousin, almost sister it seemed, in my arms. She wasn't going to break down in front of me either it seemed for she was still holding back her sobs just letting loose irregular odd hiccups.

"It's okay, he's done it before. I''ll be alright." She wiggled her way out of my arms and beamed up at me. "Lysander's a good guy Rose, I hope you realize that."

I smiled at her. " I know."

After being doubly sure she would in fact be alright I took a handful of Foo Powder for myself.

"Do you love him?"

_Beat_

"What?" for a chilling second that still fearful loud beat rang again. My heart clenched inward at the question and it seemed to be all too loud. Why would she ask that?

_Beat_

"Do you love Lysander because that boy is head over heels for you." She stated this as if it were a fact. Perhaps it was and I just never took notice.

"I-" I thought for a second. Love? Was I in love? I was so nervous about introducing Lysander tonight to my family but it was out of fear of how they all would react.

But love?

I would never know.

I had never been in love before.

Was love the comfortable feeling of sweatpants?

"I'm not sure..."

I threw the powder into the flames and took my place.

"He might not be the guy I wanted you to date but he's good for you!"

"You never did tell me who I was supposed to fall for in Lily world."

She just smiled which I took as my cue to floo back home.

* * *

Angelgirl18647: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all a very merry holidays.


End file.
